


When Alone

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Heartfelt, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Five times people have seen Draco and Harry being cute alone. +1 time they all saw it in public.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	When Alone

1\. Hermione Granger

Hermione was walking back from a late night spent in the library. As always, she wanted to be kept up with every single assignment. She had passed down a narrow hallway, the heavy full moon shining white light through the pain windows.

It had been silent up until she took a turn around a corner. The corridor was light brightly with the moon’s light, thin shadows of the boarders for the windows. She heard the smallest and giggles, and her curiosity got the better of her.

The brightest witch silently made her way to where she heard it. A moment later, there she saw something so heart warming, that it almost made her tear up.

Draco was pressed against the wall, sat up and Harry laid in his lap. Harry was lightly tracing over the faded Dark Mark, pressing light kisses to the over scared mark. Draco was a flushed color, small laughs escaping from his mouth.

“Harry, stop it!” Exclaimed the Slytherin. The brave Gryffindor only hummed into the blonde’s forearm, before placing a small kiss to the skull. “You know how I get when you do this. I’ve told you before. If you ever feel the need to do anything dangerous, or feel like you aren’t enough. I’ll be there. I’ll always be here.”

Hermione felt her heart stutter at the vulnerable quiver in Harry’s voice. “I know how it feels Draco.” Draco pressed a silent kiss to Harry’s hair. “I know Harry. I know.” Hermione left the two alone after that moment. She kept it to herself.

2\. Ron Weasley

It was after a rather harsh game of Quidditch. The Gryffindor team had lost by a single point. It not only made the team angry, but Harry furious. He had tossed his broom down onto the patch of grass and walked off. Ron went to go after him, but was stopped to a halt when Draco ran after his boyfriend.

Ron was still getting used to them. So, almost on instinct, Ron ran after them. Sending Hermione a silent goodbye. He feet patted harshly against the wet grass, but didn’t seem to get catch by the two males.

“Harry!” The shorter male only walked faster. “Harry love, please slow down!” After hearing his words, Harry did as told. He stopped and turned around, only to be engulfed into a bone crushing hug. Ron could see how fast Harry relaxed into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Hey, hey. I know, I know.” Draco whispered. Ron was puzzled as to why Draco was whispering these words into Harry’s ear. “I just miss him so much Dray.” Tear fell fast down the male’s cheeks. “I know love, Sirius was well loved. Mainly by you.” Now Ron understood why today Harry was acting out.

Today was the same day Sirius died. Right in front of Harry. “Dray, can we just go lay down?” Draco nodded silently to his boyfriend, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, before the two made their way inside Hogwarts.

Maybe Ron would now see this as something wonderful.

3\. Pansy Parkinson

It was about 3:37 in the morning when she woke up to a sound. Sleep was rubbed from her eyes, as she made her way out into the common room. No one should even be awake at his time, she thought to herself.

She tip-toed down the stairs, finally seeing what made the sound. There laid Draco and Harry on the couch, cuddled into each other, the warm fire heating their bodies. From what she could see, Draco was shaking, from fear.

Harry caressed his fingers through Draco’s unkept hair. The blonde strands sticking out everywhere. “Dray, baby. Look at me.” Pansy could feel the genuine care from his words. Said boy looked up at his boyfriend, glossy grey eyes boring into emerald green.

“It was only a nightmare. They might be horrible memories, but what have I said before?” Pansy was confused at Harry’s words. “The past should be left behind, as it is in the past.” Draco’s words were broken, but Harry only kisses his eyelids.

“That’s right sweetheart. Now how about we go to sleep. We have classes in a few hours.” With that, both males fell asleep in the warmth of their bodies and the fire.

Pansy respected them more after that.

4\. Ginny Weasley

She had felt heartbroken after their break up. But they settled for a wonderful friendship. She loved how she could still hangout with Harry.

What shocked her the most, was how soft Draco can actually be around Harry.

They were simply all around in the Slytherin common room, either playing chess, gossiping, or just studying. Ginny was the only one to take notice of how fidgety Harry was getting. After the war, Harry wasn’t the same. Mainly with all that happened, as since he blamed himself.

Draco also took notice, softly grabbing his shaking hands. He rubbed small circles on the back of Harry’s hands, pressing kisses to them. “Hey, wanna be alone for a little?” Ginny was close enough to hear Draco.

“Y-yeah.” His stutter was also a shock to her. Draco nodded pressing another kiss to his hand. “Me and Harry are gonna go to the kitchens.” Ron yelped in surprise before laughing. “Don’t get catch!” He joked, before waving his friend and his friend’s boyfriend goodbye.

Both males rolled their eyes, before walking out the common room. “They’re right for each other.” Ginny whispered to herself.

5\. Blaise Zabini

Blaise wasn’t one to gouging into someone’s personal life. It wasn’t his fault really, he just happened to stumble upon them.

Blaise had headed to the empty library, well what he thought was empty. As he placed his books down, he heard the faint talking of Draco’s voice. He heard the gruffness of it, before hearing the small voice of Harry.

“I’m sorry that I suck at this subject!” Whined Harry, Blaise made his way towards them, turning the corner slightly. He hadn’t want to be caught.

Draco snickered. “Baby, this shouldn’t be such a hard subject. Okay, how about this.” Harry waited for what Draco was going to say. “With every question you get right, I’ll give you a kiss.” Harry beamed, ready to be rewarded by his boyfriend.

Blaise left after that, not wanting to witness anymore fluffiness from the two.

+1

It was during dinner at the Great Hall. Harry was messing with his food, not feeling very well. He had had a horrible nightmare last night, and he didn’t want to bother his friends or Draco about it.

But knowing Draco, he’s meddle himself into it anyway. Which is why Draco busted into the Great Hall, not caring about how everyone’s eyes were on him. He rushed towards where Harry was and pulled him into a soft hug. Harry then broke down, tear flowing down his round cheeks.

Draco hugged harder, chaste kisses on the shell of his ear. He rubbed circles at the lower back of Harry. Harry had allowed himself to calm down, not letting go of their hug. He didn’t care that everyone was staring at them like some monster had attacked them. He didn’t care about the small whispers running through the Great Hall.

All he cared about was Draco. “I love you.” Harry promised out loud. “I love you too.” Draco promised back, burring his head into Harry’s head. Draco was glad to have Harry, and vise versa.


End file.
